In certain example high performance computing (HPC) systems, large sets of data are stored in a shared fabric memory and are modified by processing circuitry in a sequential pattern. The large amount of data may be stored across multiple memory devices, and may be stored such that if a certain proportion of the data is corrupted, it can be restored to its original form using error correcting algorithms. When modifying portions of the large sets of data, saving the modified data in place can complicate recovering from malfunctions of components of the HPC system. In some HPC systems, the modified data is saved to a different location than the original data.
It is appreciated that certain examples of this disclosure have features that are in addition to or in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. Certain labels may be omitted from certain figures for the sake of clarity.